thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Backpack Items
Backpack Items are items you collect by doing quests, interacting with objects, and socializing with Neighbors. They are an essential part of playing this game, since they are used to craft items, complete quests, do jobs or complete promotions, build objects and to develop / level up skills. A list of your current Backpack Items can be found inside the 'Backpack' tab which is in the 'Crafting' window. On this list, the image of the backpack item is shown along with its name. In the upper right corner of each icon is a number followed by a slash, followed by a number. The first number indicates how many you have of this item, while the second number indicates the maximum number of this type of item you can have in your backpack. Backpack Item Maximums Until December 2011, maximum numbers were not enforced; many people stocked up on hundreds of certain backpack items despite the " / 15 " (etc.) notation. However, maximums are now enforced to a certain degree by Playfish. If someone sends you a free gift when you have the maximum, you will not be able to collect the item until you use up a few objects to fall back down below the max. Objects will also stop dropping backpack items when you have reached the maximum of that kind. However, If you collect items through Facebook news feeds, you can still go over the maximum. This is often the case for Bling, Love, Goodwill, and other such items available in the news feed. List of Backpack Items For an alphabetized list of backpack items just by name, check out the Backpack Items category. 'Regular Backpack Items' These backpack items are used for quests, object construction, and/or unlocking skill levels. They are available all year long. '#' 1 Energy.png|+1 Energy|link=+1 Energy 3 Energy.png|+3 Energy|link=+3 Energy 5 Energy.png|+5 Energy|link=+5 Energy +10 Energy.png|+10 Energy|link=+10 Energy 15_Energy.png|+15 Energy|link=+15 Energy 30_Energy.png|+30 Energy|link=+30 Energy 'A' Abstract Painting2.png|Abstract Painting|link=Abstract Painting Admiration.png|Admiration|link=Admiration Alien Fury.png|Alien Fury|link=Alien Fury Alien Love.png|Alien Love|link=Alien Love Alien Toy.png|Alien Toy|link=Alien Toy Almond.png|Almond|link=Almond Aloe_(Item).png|Aloe|link=Aloe Amplifier.png|Amplifier|link=Amplifier Ancient_Myth_(Item).png|Ancient Myth|link=Ancient Myth Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Armbands.png|Armbands|link=Armbands Arrow.png|Arrow|link=Arrow 'B' Bad Mood Potion.png|Bad Mood Potion|link=Bad Mood Potion Batteries.png|Batteries|link=Batteries Beauty_(Item).png|Beauty|link=Beauty Belief.png|Belief|link=Belief Big Question.png|Big Question|link=Big Question Birthday_Cards.png|Birthday Cards|link=Birthday Cards Black Silk Gloves.png|Black Silk Gloves (item)|link=Black Silk Gloves (item) Bling.png|Bling|link=Bling Blood.png|Blood|link=Blood Blue Essence.png|Blue Essence|link=Blue Essence Blue Pencil.png|Blue Pencil|link=Blue Pencil Bottle of Chlorine.png|Bottle of Chlorine|link=Bottle of Chlorine Bouquet.png|Bouquet|link=Bouquet Bowl of Flour.png|Bowl of Flour|link=Bowl of Flour Brain Puzzle.png|Brain Puzzle|link=Brain Puzzle Bread.png|Bread|link=Bread Breath Mints.png|Breath Mints|link=Breath Mints Brick.png|Brick|link=Brick Bugs.png|Bug|link=Bug Business Card.png|Business Card|link=Business Card Butter pat.png|Butter Pat|link=Butter Pat Butterfly.png|Butterfly|link=Butterfly Buttons_(Item).png|Buttons|link=Buttons Buzz.png|Buzz|link=Buzz 'C' Candles.png|Candles|link=Candles Candy Canes.png|Candy Canes|link=Candy Canes Canvas.png|Canvas|link=Canvas Capacitor.png|Capacitor|link=Capacitor Carbon Nanotube.png|Carbon Nanotube|link=Carbon Nanotube Certificates.png|Certificates|link=Certificates Charcoal.png|Charcoal|link=Charcoal Cheer.png|Cheer|link=Cheer Cheese.png|Cheese|link=Cheese Chemicals.png|Chemicals|link=Chemicals Chocolate.png|Chocolate|link=Chocolate Chord.png|Chord|link=Chord Chrome_(Item).png|Chrome|link=Chrome Cleaning Collection.png|Cleaning Collection|link=Cleaning Collection Cloth.png|Cloth|link=Cloth Clover (item).png|Clover|link=Clover Clues.png|Clues|link=Clues Cocktail Umbrella.png|Cocktail Umbrella|link=Cocktail Umbrella Coffee Beans.png|Coffee Beans|link=Coffee Beans Conductor's Baton.png|Conductor's Baton|link=Conductor's Baton Contracts_(Items).png|Contracts|link=Contracts Crystals.png|Crystals|link=Crystals Culture.png|Culture|link=Culture Cupcakes.png|Cupcakes|link=Cupcakes 'D' Daydream.png|Daydream|link=Daydream Deep_Thought_(item).png|Deep Thought|link=Deep Thought Delicious Morsel.png|Delicious Morsel|link=Delicious Morsel Diamond Nail.png|Diamond Nail|link=Diamond Nail Dice.png|Dice|link=Dice DNA_(item).png|DNA|link=DNA Dream_Inspiration_(item).png|Dream Inspiration|link=Dream Inspiration Dreams.png|Dreams|link=Dreams Driftwood.png|Driftwood|link=Driftwood Dry_Ice_(item).png|Dry Ice|link=Dry Ice Duster.png|Duster|link=Duster Esteem.png|Esteem|link=Esteem Egg.PNG|Egg|link=Egg Entertainment.png|Entertainment|link=Entertainment 'F' Fairy Gems.jpg|Fairy Gems|link=Fairy Gems Fairy Magic.png|Fairy Magic|link=Fairy Magic Fashion_Accessories_(Item).png|Fashion Accessories|link=Fashion Accessories Fashion_Magazine_(Item).png|Fashion Magazines|link=Fashion Magazines Fear.png|Fear|link=Fear Fiction Book.png|Fiction Book|link=Fiction Book Fingerprints.png|Fingerprints|link=Fingerprints Fire (Items).png|Fire|link=Fire Flippers.png|Flippers|link=Flippers Flower Love.png|Flower Love|link=Flower Love Flower Petals.png|Flower Petals|link=Flower Petals Footprints.png|Footprints|link=Footprints Frog.png|Frog|link=Frog Fruit.png|Fruit|link=Fruit Fuel Can.png|Fuel Can|link=Fuel Can Fun Potion.png|Fun Potion|link=Fun Potion Funnystory.png|Funny Story|link=Funny Story Fury.png|Fury|link=Fury 'G' Game Concept.png|Game Concept|link=Game Concept Garbage.png|Garbage|link=Garbage Garlic.jpg|Garlic|link=Garlic Glamour_(Item).png|Glamour|link=Glamour Glass.jpg|Glass|link=Glass Glass Eyes.png|Glass Eyes|link=Glass Eyes Goldfish.png|Goldfish|link=Goldfish Gold Leaf (Items).png|Gold Leaf|link=Gold Leaf Gold Star.png|Gold Star|link=Gold Star Golden_marbles.png|Golden Marbles|link=Golden Marbles Golden_Thimble_(Item).png|Golden Thimble|link=Golden Thimble Good_Manners.png|Good Manners|link=Good Manners Good Night's Sleep.png|Good Night's Sleep|link=Good Night's Sleep Goodwill.png|Goodwill|link=Goodwill Gossip.png|Gossip|link=Gossip Grains.png|Grains|link=Grains Graphics Tablet.png|Graphics Tablet|link=Graphics Tablet Graphs.png|Graphs|link=Graphs Greasy Food.jpg|Greasy Food|link=Greasy Food Green Essence.png|Green Essence|link=Green Essence Groove.png|Groove|link=Groove Guitar Parts.png|Guitar Parts|link=Guitar Parts Guitar Pick.png|Guitar Pick|link=Guitar Pick Guitar String.png|Guitar String|link=Guitar String Gym Shoes.png|Gym Shoes|link=Gym Shoes 'H' Hallmarks.png|Hallmarks|link=Hallmarks Hammer.png|Hammer|link=Hammer Hanging Air Freshener.png|Hanging Air Freshener|link=Hanging Air Freshener Happiness.png|Happiness|link=Happiness Herbs.png|Herbs|link=Herbs Hint_(item).png|Hint|link=Hint History book.png|History Book|link=History Book Holly Wreath.png|Holly Wreath|link=Holly Wreath Hope.png|Hope|link=Hope Horoscope_(item).png|Horoscope|link=Horoscope Horseshoe_(item).png|Horseshoe|link=Horseshoe Hose.png|Hose|link=Hose Hourglass_(item).png|Hourglass|link=Hourglass Hype.png|Hype|link=Hype 'I' Ice.png|Ice|link=Ice Idea.png|Idea|link=Idea Ink2.png|Ink|link=Ink Inspired Potion.png|Inspired Potion|link=Inspired Potion Insta-Snack.png|Insta-snack|link=Insta-snack Investment Money.png|Investment Money|link=Investment Money 'J' Joker Card.png|Joker Card|link=Joker Card Jump Leads.png|Jump Leads|link=Jump Leads 'L' Landscape Painting.png|Landscape Painting|link=Landscape Painting Laugh.png|Laugh|link=Laugh Lava.png|Lava|link=Lava Leftovers.png|Leftovers|link=Leftovers Lemon Slice.png|Lemon Slice|link=Lemon Slice Light Box.png|Light Box|link=Light Box Lightning_Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt|link=Lightning Bolt Logic.png|Logic|link=Logic Love.png|Love|link=Love 'M' Magazines.png|Magazines|link=Magazines Magic Soap.png|Magic Soap|link=Magic Soap Magnifying_Glass.png|Magnifying Glass|link=Magnifying Glass Makeup_Item.png|Makeup|link=Makeup Marble.png|Marble|link=Marble Melody.png|Melody|link=Melody Memory Upgrade.png|Memory Upgrade|link=Memory Upgrade Metamaterial.png|Metamaterial|link=Metamaterial Metronome.png|Metronome|link=Metronome Mice.png|Mice|link=Mice Microwave Dish.png|Microwave Dish|link=Microwave Dish Milk.png|Milk|link=Milk Mirror.png|Mirror|link=Mirror (Item) Mixing Bowl.png|Mixing Bowl|link=Mixing Bowl Moony Lisa.png|Moony Lisa|link=Moony Lisa Muse.png|Muse|link=Muse Music Mixes.png|Music Mixes|link=Music Mixes 'N' Nails.png|Nails|link=Nails Neighbors_(Item).png|Neighbors (Item)|link=Neighbors (Item) Newspaper.png|Newspaper|link=Newspaper Nightcap.png|Nightcap|link=Nightcap Nutty Snack Bar.png|Nutty Snack Bar|link=Nutty Snack Bar 'O' Orange Flower.png|Orange Flower|link=Orange Flower Orchids.png|Orchids|link=Orchids 'P' Paint.png|Paint|link=Paint Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush Palm Leaf.png|Palm Leaf|link=Palm Leaf Paper.png|Paper|link=Paper Paperclip.png|Paperclip|link=Paperclip Part_Hats_(Item).png|Party Hats|link=Party Hats Pastry.png|Pastry|link=Pastry Peace.png|Peace|link=Peace Peach.png|Peach|link=Peach Pen.png|Pen|link=Pen Pencil.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Perfume_Bottle_(Item).png|Perfume Bottle|link=Perfume Bottle Pipette_(item).png|Pipette|link=Pipette Phat Beat.png|Phat Beat|link=Phat Beat Photograph.png|Photograph|link=Photograph Planks.png|Planks|link=Planks Plans.png|Plans|link=Plans Play Button.png|Play Button|link=Play Button Playing Card.png|Playing Card|link=Playing Card Plot Twist.png|Plot Twist|link=Plot Twist Pool Cleaner.png|Pool Cleaner|link=Pool Cleaner Pool Net.png|Pool Net|link=Pool Net Power Drill.png|Power Drill|link=Power Drill Printingpaper.jpg|Printing Paper|link=Printing Paper Processor Upgrade.png|Processor Upgrade|link=Processor Upgrade Purple Flower.png|Purple Flower|link=Purple Flower 'R' Rabbit_(item).png|Rabbit|link=Rabbit Rakes.png|Rakes|link=Rakes Red Fabric.png|Red Fabric|link=Red Fabric Red Flower.png|Red Flower|link=Red Flower Redbeans.png|Redbeans|link=Redbeans References.png|References|link=References Relaxation.png|Relaxation|link=Relaxation Resin_(Item).png|Resin|link=Resin Roasting pan.PNG|Roasting Pan|link=Roasting Pan Rocks.png|Rocks|link=Rocks Roots_(Item).png|Roots|link=Roots Rubber Duckie.png|Rubber Duckie|link=Rubber Duckie Rubber Glove.png|Rubber Glove|link=Rubber Glove Rubber_Ring.png|Rubber Ring|link=Rubber Ring Ruler.png|Ruler|link=Ruler 'S' Salmon.png|Salmon|link=Salmon Sand.png|Sand|link=Sand Saute Pan.png|Saute Pan|link=Saute Pan Saw(Item).png|Saw|link=Saw Screws.png|Screws|link=Screws Secret Ingredient.png|Secret Ingredient|link=Secret Ingredient Share Happy Lolly.png|Share Happy Lolly|link=Share Happy Lolly Sheet Music.png|Sheet Music|link=Sheet Music Shell.png|Shell|link=Shell Shooting_Star_(item).png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star Signatures.png|Signatures|link=Signatures Silver Bells.png|Silver Bells|link=Silver Bells Sin (Items).png|Sin|link=Sin Skewer.png|Skewer|link=Skewer Snail.png|Snail|link=Snail Soapsuds.png|Soapsuds|link=Soapsuds Soft Pillow.png|Soft Pillow|link=Soft Pillow Solid Wood.png|Solid Wood|link=Solid Wood Sound Sample.png|Sound Sample|link=Sound Sample Speech Bubble.png|Speech Bubble|link=Speech Bubble Sparkles.png|Sparkles|link=Sparkles Spice.png|Spice|link=Spice Sponge.png|Sponge|link=Sponge Spoonful of sugar.PNG|Spoonful of Sugar|link=Spoonful of Sugar Spreadsheet.png|Spreadsheet|link=Spreadsheet Squeegee.png|Squeegee|link=Squeegee Staff Paper.png|Staff Paper|link=Staff Paper Stamp.png|Stamp|link=Stamp Steel_(Item).png|Steel|link=Steel Stopwatch.png|Stopwatch|link=Stopwatch Swimming_Goggles.png|Swimming Goggles|link=Swimming Goggles 'T' Teacup.png|Teacup|link=Teacup Test Tubes.png|Test Tubes|link=Test Tubes Toads.png|Toads|link=Toads Torch.png|Torches|link=Torches Tortoise_(item).png|Tortoise|link=Tortoise Trick and Treat.png|Trick and Treat|link=Trick and Treat Typewriter Ribbon.png|Typewriter Ribbon|link=Typewriter Ribbon Tyre Pump.png|Tyre Pump|link=Tyre Pump Tumbleweed_(Item).png|Tumbleweed|link=Tumbleweed Tuna_(item).png|Tuna|link=Tuna 'V' Vanilla.png|Vanilla|link=Vanilla Veggies.png|Veggies|link=Veggies Vinyl Record.png|Vinyl Record|link=Vinyl Record 'W' Water.png|Water|link=Water Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle|link=Water Bottle White Essence.png|White Essence|link=White Essence White Feather (Items).png|White Feather|link=White Feather Wisdom.png|Wisdom|link=Wisdom Witches Hat.png|Witches Hat|link=Witches Hat Woven Palm.png|Woven Palm|link=Woven Palm Wrench.png|Wrench|link=Wrench 'Y' Yellow Flower.png|Yellow Flower|link=Yellow Flower 'Z' Zen Crystal.png|Zen Crystal|link=Zen Crystal 'Career Tokens' These backpack items are used to do jobs or complete promotions in the different Careers. Artist_Career_Token.png|Artist Career Token|link=Artist Career Token Chef_Career_Token.png|Chef Career Token|link=Chef Career Token Rocker_Career_Token.png|Rocker Career Token|link=Rocker Career Token 'Themed Backpack Items' These backpack items are readily available during a certain themed week. They are used for a variety of things, but their availability is limited once the themed time is over. Aloe_(Item).png|Aloe|link=Aloe Ancient_Myth_(Item).png|Ancient Myth|link=Ancient Myth Beauty_(Item).png|Beauty|link=Beauty Belief.png|Belief|link=Belief Birthday_Cards.png|Birthday Cards|link=Birthday Cards Black Silk Gloves.png|Black Silk Gloves (item)|link=Black Silk Gloves (item) Blood.png|Blood|link=Blood Butterfly.png|Butterfly|link=Butterfly Buttons_(Item).png|Buttons|link=Buttons Candles.png|Candles|link=Candles Candy Canes.png|Candy Canes|link=Candy Canes Cheer.png|Cheer|link=Cheer Chemicals.png|Chemicals|link=Chemicals Chrome_(Item).png|Chrome|link=Chrome Clover (item).png|Clover|link=Clover Cupcakes.png|Cupcakes|link=Cupcakes Deep_Thought_(item).png|Deep Thought|link=Deep Thought DNA_(item).png|DNA|link=DNA Dream_Inspiration_(item).png|Dream Inspiration|link=Dream Inspiration Dry_Ice_(item).png|Dry Ice|link=Dry Ice Fashion_Accessories_(Item).png|Fashion Accessories|link=Fashion Accessories Fashion_Magazine_(Item).png|Fashion Magazines|link=Fashion Magazines Fear.png|Fear|link=Fear Fairy Gems.jpg|Fairy Gems|link=Fairy Gems Fairy Magic.png|Fairy Magic|link=Fairy Magic Fingerprints.png|Fingerprints|link=Fingerprints Footprints.png|Footprints|link=Footprints Fire (Items).png|Fire|link=Fire Flower Love.png|Flower Love|link=Flower Love Flower Petals.png|Flower Petals|link=Flower Petals Glamour_(Item).png|Glamour|link=Glamour Glass.jpg|Glass|link=Glass Glass Eyes.png|Glass Eyes|link=Glass Eyes Gold Leaf (Items).png|Gold Leaf|link=Gold Leaf Gold Star.png|Gold Star|link=Gold Star Golden_marbles.png|Golden Marbles|link=Golden Marbles Golden_Thimble_(Item).png|Golden Thimble|link=Golden Thimble Good_Manners.png|Good Manners|link=Good Manners Grains.png|Grains|link=Grains Happiness.png|Happiness|link=Happiness Hint_(item).png|Hint|link=Hint Holly Wreath.png|Holly Wreath|link=Holly Wreath Horoscope_(item).png|Horoscope|link=Horoscope Horseshoe_(item).png|Horseshoe|link=Horseshoe Hourglass_(item).png|Hourglass|link=Hourglass Jump Leads.png|Jump Leads|link=Jump Leads Lava.png|Lava|link=Lava Lightning_Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt|link=Lightning Bolt Logic.png|Logic|link=Logic Magic Wand.png|Magic Wand|link=Magic Wand Magnifying_Glass.png|Magnifying Glass|link=Magnifying Glass Makeup_Item.png|Makeup|link=Makeup Mice.png|Mice|link=Mice Old_Instruction.png|Old Instruction|link=Old Instruction Old_key_(Items).png|Old Key|link=Old Key Old_Photograph_Item.png|Old Photograph|link=Old Photograph Ornaments.png|Ornaments|link=Ornaments Part_Hats_(Item).png|Party Hats|link=Party Hats Passion (Items).png|Passion|link=Passion Peace.png|Peace|link=Peace Perfume_Bottle_(Item).png|Perfume Bottle|link=Perfume Bottle Pipette_(item).png|Pipette|link=Pipette Play Button.png|Play Button|link=Play Button Playing Card.png|Playing Card|link=Playing Card QueenCrown.png|Queen's Crown|link=Queen's Crown Rabbit_(item).png|Rabbit|link=Rabbit Rakes.png|Rakes|link=Rakes Redbeans.png|Redbeans|link=Redbeans Resin_(Item).png|Resin|link=Resin Rocks.png|Rocks|link=Rocks Roots_(Item).png|Roots|link=Roots Salmon.png|Salmon|link=Salmon Sand.png|Sand|link=Sand Saw(Item).png|Saw|link=Saw Screws.png|Screws|link=Screws Shooting_Star_(item).png|Shooting Star|link=Shooting Star Silver Bells.png|Silver Bells|link=Silver Bells Sin (Items).png|Sin|link=Sin Snail.png|Snail|link=Snail Sparkles.png|Sparkles|link=Sparkles Squeegee.png|Squeegee|link=Squeegee Stamp.png|Stamp|link=Stamp Steel_(Item).png|Steel|link=Steel Tuna_(item).png|Tuna|link=Tuna Teacup.png|Teacup|link=Teacup Test Tubes.png|Test Tubes|link=Test Tubes Toads.png|Toads|link=Toads Torch.png|Torches|link=Torches Tortoise_(item).png|Tortoise|link=Tortoise Trick and Treat.png|Trick and Treat|link=Trick and Treat Tumbleweed_(Item).png|Tumbleweed|link=Tumbleweed Tyre Pump.png|Tyre Pump|link=Tyre Pump Umbrella.png|Umbrella|link=Umbrella White Feather (Items).png|White Feather|link=White Feather Witches Hat.png|Witches Hat|link=Witches Hat XRay_Specs_(item).png|X-ray Specs|link=X-ray Specs 'Quest-Specific and/or One Time Items' Though many ingredients are used multiple times throughout the course of the game, some items are only collected and/or available to collect for the purpose of completing a quest or promotions. Once the quest/promotion is complete, the item cannot be collected again. Some of these items will only drop in the number that you need to complete the step, while others may linger in your backpack long after the quest is finished, with no real purpose. Abstract Painting2.png|Abstract Painting|link=Abstract Painting Alien Fury.png|Alien Fury|link=Alien Fury Alien Love.png|Alien Love|link=Alien Love Big Question.png|Big Question|link=Big Question Bugs.png|Bug|link=Bug Business Card.png|Business Card|link=Business Card Capacitor.png|Capacitor|link=Capacitor Carbon Nanotube.png|Carbon Nanotube|link=Carbon Nanotube Daydream.png|Daydream|link=Daydream Evidence.png|Evidence|link=Evidence Exotic Forest Wood.png|Exotic Forest Wood|link=Exotic Forest Wood Frog.png|Frog|link=Frog Game Concept.png|Game Concept|link=Game Concept Garbage.png|Garbage|link=Garbage Gossip.png|Gossip|link=Gossip Greasy Food.jpg|Greasy Food|link=Greasy Food Green Essence.png|Green Essence|link=Green Essence Hallmarks.png|Hallmarks|link=Hallmarks Investment Money.png|Investment Money|link=Investment Money Kitten.png|Kitten|link=Kitten Landscape Painting.png|Landscape Painting|link=Landscape Painting Laugh.png|Laugh|link=Laugh Metamaterial.png|Metamaterial|link=Metamaterial Moony Lisa.png|Moony Lisa|link=Moony Lisa Neighbors_(Item).png|Neighbors (Item)|link=Neighbors (Item) Observational humor.PNG|Observational Humor|link=Observational Humor Outdoor Hammer.png|Outdoor Hammer|link=Outdoor Hammer Phone Number.png|Phone Number|link=Phone Number Pine Wood.png|Pine Wood|link=Pine Wood Love_(Pink).png|Pink Love|link=Pink Love Red Essence.png|Red Essence|link=Red Essence Resistor.png|Resistor|link=Resistor Scrap.png|Scrap|link=Scrap Sharp Nail.png|Sharp Nail|link=Sharp Nail Signed paper.png|Signed Paper|link=Signed Paper Silver_(Item).png|Silver|link=Silver Skull_(Item).png|Skull|link=Skull Social Commentary.PNG|Social Commentary|link=Social Commentary Stake_(item).png|Stake|link=Stake Stock Certificate.png|Stock Certificate|link=Stock Certificate Topaz.png|Topaz|link=Topaz Tree Sapling.png|Tree Sapling|link=Tree Sapling Votes.png|Votes|link=Votes Xylem.png|Xylem|link=Xylem 'Dunkin Donuts Promotion' These items are part of an in-game advertisement promotion from Dunkin' Donuts. They are not required for game play, but can give bonuses to your Sim. Dunkin' Donuts Coffee.png|Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost|link=Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Boost Dunkin'_Breakfast_Sandwich.png|Dunkin' Breakfast Sandwich|link=Dunkin' Breakfast Sandwich Dunkin'_Donuts_Big_N'_Toasty.png|Dunkin' Donuts Big N' Toasty|link=Dunkin' Donuts Big N' Toasty Dunkin' Donuts Boost (2).png|Dunkin' Donuts Boost|link=Dunkin' Donuts Boost Dunkin'_Donuts_Coffee_Beans.png|Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Beans|link=Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Beans Dunkin'_Donuts_Iced_Coffee_Boost.png|Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee Boost|link=Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee Boost Dunkin'_Heart_Donut.png|Dunkin' Heart Donut|link=Dunkin' Heart Donut Dunkin'_Mocha_Latte.png|Dunkin' Mocha Latte|link=Dunkin' Mocha Latte Dunkin'_Sausage_Smokehouse.png|Dunkin' Sausage Smokehouse|link=Dunkin' Sausage Smokehouse 'Yosicle'™''' Promotion''' These items are part of an in-game advertisement promotion from Yosicle™. They are not required for game play, but can give bonuses to your Sim. Yosicletorpedopopnologo.png|Yosicle™ Torpedo!™ Pop|link=http://thesimssocial.wikia.com/wiki/Yosicle%E2%84%A2_Torpedo!%E2%84%A2_Pop Yosiclenologo.png|Yosicle™ Duos!™ Pop|link=http://thesimssocial.wikia.com/wiki/Yosicle%E2%84%A2_Duos!%E2%84%A2_Pop Category:Backpack Items